peelfandomcom-20200213-history
BOB
BOB (sometimes spelt as Bob) were an English indie band formed in North London in 1986 during the C86 scene by Richard Blackborow, Simon Armstrong and Jem Morris. Initially they used a drum machine before bringing in Gary Connors on drum duties. Connors was replaced after just one official release by ex-Jamie Wednesday drummer, Dean Leggett. Stephen Hersom (ex-The Caretaker Race) was subsequently drafted in on bass to replace Morris. Most of the group's output was released on their own label, 'House of Teeth'. The collapse of Rough Trade distribution in the early Nineties caused problems for the band. Disillusioned with the music business, they disbanded in 1995. Links To Peel The band gave a copy of their first release, a flexi-disc called 'Prune (Your Tree)' to John Peel when they encountered him in the Rough Trade record shop. Peel was impressed with the band's material and they were invited to record sessions for his show on three occasions. Listeners voted the group's 'Convenience' track into the 1989 Festive Fifty at number 31. Festive Fifty Entries *1989 Festive Fifty: Convenience #31 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1988-01-07. Broadcast: 18 January 1988. Repeated: 03 February 1988, 08 March 1988 *Esmerelda Brooklyn / Kirsty / Trousercide / Brian Wilson's Bed 2. Recorded: 1989-02-05. Broadcast: 15 February 1989. Repeated: 04 April 1989 *Who You Are / Scarecrow / It Was Kevin / So Far So Good 3. Recorded: 1989-09-03. Broadcast: 25 September 1989. Repeated: 16 November 1989 *Extension 'Bob' Please (Instrumental) / Throw Away The Key / Bloodline / Wild West 9 Other Shows Played ;1987 *21 January 1987: Brian Wilson's Bed (7" flexi - Prune (Your Tree)) House Of Teeth *04 February 1987: Brian Wilson's Bed (7" Flexi-disc - Prune (Your Tree)) House Of Teeth *17 February 1987: Groove! (Flexi - Prune (Your Tree)) House Of Teeth *02 March 1987: Groove (flexi - Prune (Your Tree)) House Of Teeth *25 March 1987: Groove! Flexi-disc - Prune (Your Tree) House Of Teeth *10 November 1987: What A Performance (12") Sombrero *18 December 1987 (Radio Bremen): Memory Of A Free Lunch (12" - What A Performance) Sombrero *21 December 1987: Piggery (12" - What A Performance) Sombrero ;1988 *05 January 1988: Piggery (12" - What A Performance) Sombrero *25 April 1988: Kirsty (12") Sombrero *01 June 1988: Kirsty (12") Sombrero *13 December 1988: Piggery (LP - Swag Sack) Sombrero ;1989 *02 January 1989: What A Performance (LP - Swag Sack) Sombrero *16 January 1989: What A Performance (12") Sombrero *18 January 1989: Groove (LP - Swag Sack) Sombrero *24 February 1989 (BFBS) / Peel 100 (BFBS): Convenience (7") House Of Teeth *01 March 1989: Convenience (7") House Of Teeth *08 March 1989: So Far, So Good (12" - Convenience) House Of Teeth *22 March 1989: Convenience (12") House Of Teeth * 28 March 1989: Convenience (12") House Of Teeth *20 April 1989 (Rockradio): Convenience (7") House Of Teeth *21 December 1989: Convenience (12") House Of Teeth FF #31 ;1991 *02 June 1991: Nothing For Something (12") House Of Teeth *15 June 1991: Nothing For Something (album - Leave the Straight Life Behind) House Of Teeth *24 June 1991 (BBC World Service): Who You Are (LP - Leave The Straight Life Behind) House Of Teeth External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists